Not Alone Anymore
by bladeofwater
Summary: A strange new girl appears in Ichigo's class and seems quite unusual. She seems to be quiete different from everyone and it's true. No one knows what's wrong with her or why she is in Japan but once they leave for Hueco Mundo, they finally understand.
1. New Girl

_**Not Alone Anymore**_

**Quick note****-**** I know my grammar is terrible don't kill me please!**

"Damn this is annoying. Now which room was it? Is it this one? I wonder." the black haired girl wondered and poked her head inside.

"Oh! Nausicaa you're here! We've been waiting for you!" Mrs. Meea cried out.

"I'm going to assume that this is right." Nausicaa said.

"Well, come in. You don't have to stand outside." Mrs. Meea remarked.

"I think I like it out here so, I'm gonna' stay out here." she replied.

"At least come in to see your class Nausicaa." she said hastily.

"Curses." Nausicaa replied shutting the door and then opening it all the way. She stepped into the room with her bag behind her knees and she stood still while Mrs. Meea talked. Mrs. Meea stopped talking and joined all of the curious eyes.

"Uhhhhhh... Nausicaa you do realize that you are wearing a boys' uniform right?" she said after a moment of staring.

Nausicaa took a small book from her bag and flipped it open and was searching through the pages.

"'Says nothing about a girl not being able to wear a boys' uniform in the rules so, I'm good." she replied rather bored. She put the book back and was looking around. She kept the same gloomy face that she had on all the time.

Nausicaa had long black bangs that reached her shoulders and a long ponytail in the back that was tied up with a blue ribbon. Her eyes were bluer than the sky and she was thin and pale. When her eyes looked at you she pierced through you and looked deep inside. Her voice was always cold.

"This is Mizukani Nausicaa. She is an exchange student from China and will be here for the next two years so, please, make her feel welcome," she said as she started to look for an empty desk,"Nausicaa you may sit next to, hmmmmmmm... Uryu." she said pointing to Uryu and his head cocked up suddenly from his book. He watched her while she strode to her desk.

Her hands stayed behind her carrying her bag as she walked to the desk. When she sat down her hands clanged against the desk and he saw the glinting silver bracelet on her wrist. He saw the familiar emblem on it; in fact his was almost the same except for the fact that it had some sort of blue gem intertwined into the cross. He looked closer at her wrist and saw that there was another one on her other arm. This one was different in fact, this one was purely silver and its circle around the cross was made significantly fancier than that of the other.

"A quincy? Impossible. This can't be." he whispered.

She glared at him and whispered bitterly, "What? Are you looking at my wrists?"

After a moment of staring at his right hand she replied, "I see. You're one too."

Nausicaa turned back to the board and started working on her assignment, while Uryu still looked at her.

"If it's any amount of relief," she said still writing on her page, "We'll talk later."

He looked back down at his blank sheet and began writing. He thought that when he talked to her it was like time stopped. Soon he forgot about his conversation with her and his head was filling up with the equations. The class recommenced and in no time the bell rang. Lunch hour had begun.


	2. Meetings

_**Not Alone Anymore**_

**Quick Note-**** Has anyone watched the Bount Arc? I'm gonna put some stuff about that arc if anyone's seen it. If not I'll just skip straight to Hueco Mundo.**

Ishida finished packing his books and looked to his right where Nausicaa should have been but, she was already gone. He was always the first one out of the room but, this time someone had beaten him out. He was searching frantically for her everywhere but he didn't find her. Ishida walked outside near the trees and found her sitting in the highest branch of the tallest tree. She looked like she was sleeping but then a huge hollow appeared right next to her and was ready to kill her.

"Look out Nausicaa!" Ishida screamed, but she didn't move.

Instead, she raised her hand a few meters away from where the hollows face was to her, "Mizu." She said.

In that instant, water came to her palm and formed a small ball and shot out spikes at the hollow. They went right through it and the spikes disappeared as well as the ball in her palm. Nausicaa put her hand next to her right ear and pushed it. A small wiry blue strand extended to her mouth.

"Hollow number 216 destroyed." she said and tapped it again. The strand retracted and she jumped off of the tree branch and landed in front of Ishida.

"What was...that?" Ishida asked with interest. He was staring at her in amazement and wonder.

"It's an ability that I was born with and nothing more." she replied dismissively.

"In that case, tell me how you got those bracelets. Why do you have two anyway?" he asked glaring at her.

"I would answer you but it looks like your friends are calling you," she retorted with her arms crossed. She tilted her head up and Ishida looked up to the roof of the school and there stood Ichigo waving his arm at Ishida.

"OI! ISHIDA! COME HAVE LUNCH WITH US!" Ichigo hollered. His bright orange hair was waving with his hand now.

"Better go up there or your little buddy's gonna' fall over the edge." She said as she walked away.

"Hey! You can't walk away while I'm talking to you!" He replied while walking after her.

"What do you think I'm doing right now?" she retorted.

Just then Ichigo came running down the 10 flights of stairs and came between Ishida and Nausicaa. He grabbed Ishida by the arm, "YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" he said and went running back up with the dust still unsettled from when he ran down.

"Idiot. Ichigo should learn to control his reiatsu or he'll kill everyone." Nausicaa whispered and turned away in disgust. She was heading back to the tree and was ready to jump up when she heard a really annoying voice.

"Nausicaa-chan! You would not believe how long we've been looking for you!" Orihime said out of breath.

"Ya! You shouldn't make Hime run you know!" Chizuru said as she hugged Orihime. Tatsuki came and punched Chizuru in her face and caused her to have a nosebleed.

"You wanna' eat lunch with us Nausicaa?" Tatsuki said as she kicked Chizuru while she was trying to get up.

"Ummmmmmmmm... I don't think I really have time right now.." Nausicaa began but they were already dragging her with them.

"Come on it'll be fun!" Orihime said as she was pushing her along.

"You at least have to get to know some people here Nausicaa!" Tatsuki said as she hauled Nausicaa over to the small clearing.

When she got there she found three more girls sitting there. One was reading a book and another was trying to talk to her. The other had an art book and was scribbling away at it like there was no tomorrow.

"Damn it. I've got to get out of here." Nausicaa said sitting down far away from the other girls.

The boys had watched the girls drag Nausicaa to there spot. Ichigo and Ishida sat away from all the other and were conversing. They were talking in whispers so Keigo wouldn't over hear.

"Something's wrong with that girl Ishida. Do you know why she's acting like that?" Ichigo questioned.

"I only know one thing and that's the fact that she's a quincy." Ishida said looking down.

"OH! Maybe you'll marry her and have ki.." Ichigo began but Ishida punched him in his stomach casually.

"Mind you Ichigo." Ishida said.

The bell rang and lunch hour was over. Ishida flipped open his agenda and it was now gym class. They were playing basketball and he wanted to see how well the new girl could move.


	3. Desperation

**Not Alone Anymore**

The whole class got changed and filed out to the field where the basketball court was. All the girls were on one side and all the boys on the other. Nausicaa looked like she was bored to tears. Mr. Yokata came to the field and organized everyone into a one-on-one game. Ishida was paired up with Nausicaa. They were the last pairing and after 10 pairs, their turn finally came.

"To finish the class off, we will have Ishida vs. Mizukani! First to get a basket wins!" he said as they took their places on the court.

"Promise you won't go easy on me." Nausicaa said as she raised her right arm up.

Mr. Yokata tossed the ball up and before Ishida could jump up and grab it, Nausicaa already had the ball in her hand. She landed back down and dribbled past him. Ishida snapped back to reality and was blocking her at the three point line. Nausicaa took a shot and it swished through the net.

"AMAZING NAUSICAA-CHAN!!!!!!" All the girls cried. The girls were cheering and the boys' mouths were open. Uryuu stood there wondering what happened.

"If you aren't quick and have that many flaws," she said, "then you'll die on the battlefield." She whispered walking past him.

"I can't be on the battlefield anymore." He said and walked the other way. After that, there was no more conversing between them for the rest of the day.

The next couple of days had already come and and gone. Three days had past since she came. When Nausicaa got to school and sat at her desk all of the girls crowded around her desk. They were asking all sorts of questions for five minutes straight until the bell rang. Nausicaa sat there annoyed until the teacher came in and took the attendance.

"Does anyone know where Ishida-kun is? He's been gone for three days." Everyone glanced to the empty chair.

There were whispers across the classroom like, "He's not here?' or "He's never been gone this long before" and "Where could he be." Mrs. Meea also wanted to know where Ichigo, Rukia and Sado were. The entire day was quiet and hardly anyone spoke. After school, Nausicaa made her way to the hospital when she was attacked by five arrancar.

"Mizukani Nausicaa. We have come to bring you to Aizen-sama." One said. What remained of his mask was the entire left half of his face. The other arrancar surrounded her.

"You think you can take me? You're far too weak. Visibility to normal humans reduce to 0." She said as she readied herself for the attacks.

"Get her!" he said and they all released their zanpakutou and there were huge bursts of reiatsu all around her.

"You're so annoying." Nausicaa said as she snapped her hands out and two blades extended from her bracelets and she grabbed the hilts. She threw both of them in opposite directions and in a few moments four of the arrancar were dead.

"D-damn you! Aizen will get you one way or another!" The arrancar said in a breath.

"You know what? He'll get me when I feel like it." She replied as she knelt down and stabbed her sword through his neck. His head fell lifeless on to the ground. A faint buzzing sound was coming from her right ear.

"Nausicaa! Are you alright?" the buzzing managed to stop and someone was able to speak. Nausicaa tapped the ear piece and once again the small wire extended to her mouth.

"Of course I am. You know never to take me lightly, correct? In any case, I had encountered 5 arrancar. All have been terminated. Currently I am heading toward the hospital in search of Ishida Rouken for medication. Make sure that visibility is restored." She said as she began walking toward the hospital.

"Understood ma'am." The buzzing stopped and she tapped her ear piece again and the wire retracted.

When she finally got to the hospital she bent over suddenly and grabbed the light emanating on her back. Sweat was beginning to roll down her face and her eyes were changing. She looked 16 stories to the top of the hospital and at first glance she didn't think there was a way up.

"Damn this mark hurts. I really hope this doesn't take too much out of me," she said as shut her eyes. "Find the way up!"

She reopened her eyes with force and her eyes had no pupils. Again she looked at the hospital this time however, her eyes showed her a path up to the roof and how to enter Rouken's office. Nausicaa made haste. The glowing on her back was becoming brighter and much more painful. Now she was desperate for the medication.


	4. New Year!

**Not Alone Anymore**

**Quick note: Happy Chinese New Year everyone! Today's story is gonna be New Year themed!**

Nausicaa finally reached the top and broke into Rouken's office. By now her eyes returned to normal. After she made sure that no one was around, she went to his desk and opened up the top right hand drawer and lifted all of the papers and books. The bottom of the drawer was metal and the other drawers were all wooden. She put her index finger in the very center of it and blue markings appeared around her finger and the two metal doors lifted up and inside of it were three needles and four bottles of blue liquid. The glowing on her back became so bright that you could see what was written on it and she cried out in pain. She grabbed one of the needles and a bottle and started putting the strange glowing liquid into the needle. The needle was injected under her chin and into the left side. Her head tossed up suddenly and her pupils narrowed. Her head came back down slowly and when she looked up, her face now had a bored look instead of that desperate face filled with dread.

"That's better. Now I have to find Rouken." She said as she closed the metal doors, put the papers back and discarded the used needle and bottle. When she reached the training room, she emerged on the very top platform. Uryuu was jumping towards her but he was looking down and didn't see her. He turned towards her but only saw her for a second or so because Nausicaa jumped towards Uryuu and round-house kicked him back to the floor. She landed gracefully and lightly next to him.

"Aren't we the rough one Nausicaa?" Rouken said as he came next to her.

"Like you should talk. You toyed with him for three days straight and didn't even tell him how this would get his powers back. Didn't you say you gave up your powers?" She replied and picked up Uryuu's fallen glasses.

"Get to your point Nausicaa. What do you need?" He said looking down at Uryuu.

"It happened again. I need more medication and I need the seal replaced." She asked calmly as she folded the glasses and put them into her pocket.

"Fine. But only on one condition." He answered and turned to her.

"What?" she questioned and looked at him. She saw what he wanted, "You want me to take him back home with me and heal his wounds as quickly as possible."

"I know, I know, it's close to Chinese New Year and you're busy but, you do owe me." He said as he started for the door.

"Fine, but you treat me first. To even things out I'll even train him to use my favourite Quincy technique." She replied following close behind him. They went to Rouken's office and he took a suitcase and loaded the suitcase up with bottles and needles. She took it and put it on a chair.

"Jeez. You're already on level 15 of sealing. Soon it will be near impossible to seal and it'll come out of you. In any case, take your position." He said as he took a knife and pricked his thumb.

Nausicaa turned her back to him and put her shirt in front of her chest. She sat down in the center of the room. On her back were Chinese characters for "seal." There were only two more characters left on the left side of her back and they were glowing bright enough to light the room. Rouken took another needle and injected it into the same spot that she had. Her head fell to her bent knees and Rouken began to write the characters down in smaller writing. When all of the characters were written down he placed the sign of the Quincy cross on her back. He did three hand signs, spread his fingers apart and thrust it upon her back. A light shone from the bottom of her back and ran up. The blood characters turned black and the light left. Nausicaa woke up instantly.

"I really hate doing this." She said as she put her shirt back on.

"You think it's bad for you? Each time you have, "fun," it means I have to write smaller and more characters." He replied and bandaged his finger.

"I'll be back in a few days. I promise." Nausicaa murmured and took the suitcase. Now she was heading for the training room.

Nausicaa came and picked Uryuu up and went just past the door into the hall. She put her right fist into her open palm and her fist hit the ground. A circle with writing emerged around her and Uryuu. Soon they were gone and outside a walled castle kingdom. She slung Uryuu's left arm over her right shoulder so that her right hand was free. Nausicaa placed her right hand onto the giant wall.

"That which binds this place from all evil, protected from the three destructive forces, to keep the pure and strong free from tempt, I command thee to open under the daughter of purity and darkness. Open for I, Mizukani Nausicaa, demand it!" She cried out as from out of the walls, came two doors and they opened.

"Welcome home Captain!" came a greeting. Twelve five-year-olds were in three lines and they bowed to her. They were all wearing their traditional clothes that Nausicaa had sewed for them.

"**Goong Hay Fat Choy. Suntai Geen Hong**." She said and they said the same back to her.

"We have a guest! A guest!" all the kids cried out excitedly. They were already going to carry him to the palace but she stopped them.

"This one is special. I will take him to the Imperial Gardens. Would you like to come and see them for the first time?" she said as she was already on her way there.

"You really mean it Captain?" they all yelled excitedly in unison.

"Of course. You are all old enough to see how beautiful they are." She answered behind her back. Soon they were all jumping happily along the roofs of the thousands of empty houses.

Rouken was sitting in his chair at the hospital and was looking at a picture of him and a girl that looked close to Nausicaa but her eyes and hair were different. The picture was of them when they were fifteen.

"Oh Ayame. How did this all happen?" He said as he put the picture into another box under the one that contained Nausicaa's medication.

**Goong Hay Fat Choy. Suntai Geen Hong-** Have good fortune and good health. Happy New Year. What is commonly said at Chinese New Year to everyone.


	5. Surprise

**Not Alone Anymore**

**Quick Note-continuing the Chinese New Year theme.**

Uryuu woke up in a daze and was surrounded by thousands of red roses and green foliage with other flowers. He sat up and looked around. His eyes widened in amazement at what he saw. The bed he was laying in was inside a windowless gazebo with mostly roses growing in pots all around. Flowers curled up around the giant columns and behind him was a windowless hall that led to a red door. Red unlit lanterns hung on the ceiling but the sun shone on them and made them glow. Water flowed to the sides past the hall and around the gazebo and connected back where the opening for a door was and finally turned into a puddle in the center of the garden. It looked big enough for a person to fit in. He looked past his closer surrounding and saw that he was in an enormous walled in field. There were thousands of flowers growing in the jade-green grass and not a weed in sight. There were fruit trees and cherry blossoms along the corners. But, the most strange thing in that field were a dozen small targets to his left. While he was admiring the view someone put their hands on his head and he felt some pressure being applied. His eyes rolled up to see Nausicaa.

"Good Morning sleepy head. You've been out for some record time, eh?" she murmured devilishly. Her head was sitting upright on her hands. Her arms were laying next to his ears. He laid back down on his bed and looked at her. She was wearing a red cloakish **Cay Po** and the traditional dress with pants under it as well as a red ribbon in her hair.

"How long have I been out?" Uryuu replied looking at her.

"It's the second day of Chinese New Year idiot. It's been a week since I found you. In any case, you need a healing session." Nausicaa answered as she stood up, walked to the small streams of water and put her hand out above them.

Her wrist flicked up and a disc of water was flowing around in her hand. She stepped towards Uryuu and he sat up and began to remove the bandages around his chest. The hole that his father had made was still there and hard to heal. She put the hand with the water in it close to the wound and the water immediately was sucked into the hole and was twirling around sucking out spirit particles still trapped within the wound. When she flicked her wrist towards her, the water pulled out of the wound and Uryuu saw the particles of reiatsu within the water. Nausicaa took her left hand and put it so close to the water that it almost touched. She pulled the two hands away from each other and the particles went with the left and the water in the right. The water once again went into the wound and began closing it up. Within a few minutes, the flesh that had been torn apart by his father was all fixed. He laid back down and saw her face looking down at him. Her eyes were happy but her mouth still showed no smile.

"My face still hurts pretty bad." He said rubbing his left cheek.

"I guess that bruise still hasn't healed." She replied as she started to heal it.

"Hey Nausicaa. I think I saw you at the hospital." He whispered.

"No I'm pretty sure I wasn't there." Nausicaa lied.

Ishida suddenly sat up and looked at her. He was staring at her now and the bruise was healed,"You were the one who gave me the mark and-!" he was cut off by some voices.

"Hey look! The weakling is awake!" Someone shouted. Off in the distance came twelve kids. They were using Hirenkyaku and they were quite experienced in using it so they were there in less than a minute. There were six girls and six guys.

"Oh hey guys. Finished playing extreme hide-and-seek already?" she asked as she turned to them.

"Yeah! Next time don't make it a kilometer! That's too short mama!" they all answered in unison. Uryuu stared blankly at Nausicaa.

"What? Did you wet yourself or something?" Nausicaa questioned looking at him.

"MAMA??????" Uryuu blurted and passed out with a pale face.

**Cay Po- **Those really fancy and awesome looking clothes that are traditional style with gold lining and designs. Usually red but can come in a variety of colors.


	6. Vacation

**Not Alone A****nymore**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. ****I h****ad like, ten tests to study for.**** . **

When Uryuu awoke the moon was up and the garden was painted silver. He sat up in his bed and looked around. No one was around so, he got up and walked into the immense garden. He bathed in the full moon's light and he heard a noise. At first he didn't recognize it but, he began to recall the familiar sound. The rushing sound finally struck him as a waterfall. He wanted to see if his powers had really returned and get some practice in before he left. When he got there he heard a completely different sound. When he had brushed passed the last of the trees, he saw Nausicaa in the pool of water. It looked like she was dancing with the water because when she moved her hands the water would flow the way her hands had moved. For a few moments he was entranced by her movements until suddenly she turned to him and the water came gushing towards him. He couldn't move and all he managed to do was flinch. The water stopped right in front of his face.

"In all honesty I thought that you would have made a, well, bigger movement." She said as she put her hands down. The water lost its shape and fell back into the stream.

"How did you manage to do that?" Uryuu said as he walked toward her.

"What? Make it stop in front of your face and let them go down back to their homes?" she asked as she started to raise more water from the stream.

"Why do you address water as 'them'?" he asked as he tried to form his bow.

"Humans callously pollute them and make the water angry. The only people who can truly hear and understand them are people like me. We are called 'Water Masters'. Did you know that there are titles like this for all four elements?" She answered as she turned to him.

"No, I really didn't. Does that mean that everything is alive?" He asked.

"Yeah. We masters are sent all over the world to protect people from major hollows. Those Soul Society idiots never send in any officers that can take on any big hollows or a Menos class. In any case, I have to tell you something important." She dismissed.

"Is something important coming up? That's the only thing I can think of on why you would need to talk to me about." Uryuu replied.

"We're going to Paris. I have an important meeting there so, you can either stay here and be torn apart by the kids or, you can come with me." She asked calmly.

"I'll go with you but, can I ask a question?" he asked.

"Shoot." She insisted.

"What's this important meeting about and why is it in Paris?" He questioned.

"Beneath all the governments of the world, there is a secret, more powerful one. There are 15 representatives in total, each one representing the most powerful countries and every continent. There are cities in every country that are hidden behind special reiatsu walls so no human can ever enter them or, for that matter, see them. Each year a new 'president' is picked for the leadership of everything that goes on inside these cities. This year it's me. The meeting will be about the military forces and their deployment. Every major city will have a meeting eventually." She explained as she began walking back to the palace.

"I'm still confused about all of this." Uryuu exclaimed confused.

"It's ok. You don't really need to know anything. If you still persist on knowing about this, you can ask Rouken. We're departing tomorrow so be ready." She replied behind her back.

The next day they were already set for their trip. 8 of the kids tagged along as her security while four were left to watch the palace while they were gone. They didn't need to take a plane because the kids knew the spell that would take them there. When they arrived in Paris, they were invisible to everyone and two people came to greet them. One was a girl with long gold hair wearing a blue dress and the other was a boy with short brown hair and was dressed like he was in a band. They welcomed her in French and both she and the children responded. Uryuu was the only one left out. The pair brought the group to a small house where they became visible again and began talking with the two.

"OI! ISHIDA!" Nausicaa called from the bottom of the stairs. Ishida's head popped out from below the staircase and blinked at her.

"What?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

We're going on a walk. Wanna come with?" she answered.

"Alright fine." He replied as he came down and soon the four people were out the door.

The group walked around the less crowded areas and then finally went to the market district to get some things for dinner. They began walking back home four hours after they had originally set out.

"So the meeting will take place two days from now in Belleverne ma'am." The boy named Dietrich had said.

"No members are absent from the meeting and all are eagerly awaiting your commands Lady Nausicaa." The girl named Helena, exclaimed.

Nausicaa stopped in front of a window and bent over to take a look at something shiny and an extraordinary color of blue. Uryuu was following behind and looked over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. He barely caught a glimpse of what she was looking at.

"Lady Nausicaa! We have no time for this!" the two cried out in unison. Nausicaa came back to Earth and her head cocked up swiftly and hit Uryuu in the face. She did not notice and caught up with the pair.

"Hurry up Uryuu! We'll leave you behind if you don't catch up." She yelled in her normal cold way. He got up off of the sidewalk and ran after them. They got home and ate dinner. The pair explained the how everything was going to happen at the meeting to Nausicaa while Uryuu went on a walk. He went back to the window to see if it was still there and walked in to the store.

"I wonder where Uryuu is. It's midnight already and he still hasn't returned." She pondered.

"Maybe he died! Died! Died!" the kids said excitedly.

"Don't say something that you are not completely sure of," her face turned bitter. "If he got lost I'm gonna hurt him so mu-," she almost finished when the door opened. Everyone turned to the door and Uryuu walked in casually as if nothing happened. He just walked in and went upstairs to his room. When everyone went to bed, Uryuu silently crept downstairs. He found Nausicaa sitting on the couch reading.

"Those kids really aren't yours right?" he asked hesitantly as he turned away.

"No. They're more or less adopted. I'll tell you more tomorrow ok? I'm goin' to bed." She answered quietly and went upstairs.

Ishida let out a sigh of relief and went to bed. The next morning he got dressed and ran down to the door where Nausicaa was almost out. She opened the door but heard Uryuu panting behind her. He managed to straighten himself out and pull out a small box from his pocket.

"Why is your face so red Ishida?" Nausicaa questioned.

"Here." He said turning away, handing her the box then pushed her out the door.

She started walking away and opened the box. Inside the box was a shining blue butterfly necklace made out of a blue stone and a gold chain. Nausicaa put the box into her pocket and walked away with a smile. For the first time in her life, she smiled.


	7. Discovery

**Not Alone Anymore**

**Yeah sorry I haven't updated lately. My compi broke down and I took it to future shop. There was only one tech guy and I was 20****th**** in line. At least I got a new compi out of it... I'll try to update sooner and that's a promise.**

Nausicaa came home late that night. When she came home she was wearing who usual sad, bored face but was wearing different clothes. The kids didn't seem to care but, Uryuu did. She was wearing a long white coat that flared out at her waist and the tips connected at the end. She was wearing armguards with a spike attached to the middle and knee high boots with the quincy cross on them. Under her coat she wore a blue ribbon as a waist band for her white short dress.

"Hey guys. What's up?" she asked calmly as she walked into the dining room.

"Hey Captain! Was everyone wearing their battle outfit?" the kids all screamed excitedly.

"Uh-huh. Although I look the best, right kids?" she asked with a sly look.

The kids all nodded in agreement. She ran upstairs quickly to go get changed but, she didn't come down again. Uryuu got worried and ran up after her and as soon as he got up to the balcony he saw a mysterious figure jump off. Nausicaa turned around to greet Uryuu but he just stared at her.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"As the current leader I'm entitled to my own security force. It was just one of my subordinates." She answered.

"So you're big meeting is done. Are we going to go back to Japan or what?" he questioned impatiently

"First I have to take a trip to the biggest hidden city in France. It's called Béjourn. You can walk around all day if you want with our guides but I'll be gone the entire afternoon." She said behind her back.

The next day they got up early. The Sun wasn't even up and they were already on the road. Soon they were already out into the countryside and a path of roses suddenly appeared as they drove on. Uryuu just fell asleep as the car stopped abruptly.

"Owwww! Jeez! What's going on?" he asked

"We're here. Come on." Nausicaa answered. They stepped out of the car and walked in through the gates and two men came and they drove the car elsewhere. Nausicaa walked ahead of them through the crowded streets and everywhere she went people waved and said, "Hello," to her. After five minutes of walking they arrived at a huge mansion and they went inside where a hall with hundreds of beautiful paintings greeted them. Ten minutes within entering Nausicaa departed and wasn't home until late that night.

"Hello ma'am! Would you like to watch the news?" The two servants asked in unison.

"Seems like someone already beat me to it." She sighed and walked over to the fridge for a glass of water.

"So James, tell us about the recent Nausicaa concert!" A female newscaster said

"Well Evelyn, Nausicaa's concert this afternoon was a absolute hit and inspired millions of people to lay down their arms and stop the current warring in these great kingdoms. Here's a clip of what it was like:

'Hey everyone! Come on and sing it with me!

_You can't escape what's going on!_

_You can dream about love and fantasies! _

_That's why we sing these melancholy songs!_

_To remind us of what's happening!'_

So that's how it was and it raged on for 5 hours! The crowd was screaming like that and were still screaming when the concert was over. Her next concert is scheduled next month." And the T.V clicked off.

"You're in a rock band?" Uryuu asked in bewilderment.

"Well-"she began.

"Oh heavens no! Our lady is practically a rock band all on her own. She's so talented she plays all sorts of instruments and not just the stereotypical ones in a band. She plays piano, violin and the list goes on!" Helena said.

"Uh guys I think you should probably stop now..." Nausicaa said sinking in her chair.

"Oh nonsense my lady! She sings and she is so artistic! Her entire garden that she has was designed by her. All the paintings in the entrance hall were all painted by her. Oh hey! Did you know that-"Dietrich began.

"Oh hey, Uryuu! I just remembered that you have to learn a very important technique so let's go." She gladly remarked and grabbed Uryuu's arm. The two ran off outside and they stopped when they were in the outskirts of the town.

"What are we doing?" He finally questioned after a long silence.

"We're going to learn a new technique," she answered behind her back, "and it's time you learned it." She said as she turned and slashed his chest with a glimmering blue sword.

"What the-?" he began as he fell to the ground.

"Aizen's strong. It won't be long before he kills you and your friends. This might be a good time to teach you a move that was lost to the past. It's called, 'Seele Schneider' and it's one of the most powerful weapons to the Quincy's." She replied as she began to slash at him again.


	8. Disappearance

**Not Alone Anymore**

"Again!" she screamed as she threw another disc at him.

Uryuu barely dodged that time. Nausicaa had stopped using her sword and changed to discs made of water. She used her reiatsu to make the water spin at high speeds and she threw them at him which she could direct with another burst of reiatsu. They had been practicing for nearly four hours. The Sun was beginning to peek behind the hills. Unfortunately he stood there too long.

"GAHHHHHHH!" Uryuu screamed as the blade ripped into his right arm. It echoed for a minute until it faded.

"Quit crying about your injuries and move!" Nausicaa screamed and threw another disc at him.

Uryuu took one step back and raised his sword up and concentrated his reiatsu to harden. The sword and blade met each other. His eyes were kept shut and were focussing hard on the concentration of his particles. The blade began to saw right through Seele Schneider and was half way through. Uryuu's eyes opened wide and watched it cut through. "This can't be the end!" He thought.

Nausicaa snapped her fingers and the blade was gone.

"Seriously! Your blade is as weak as a kitten!" she sneered. Uryuu fell over panting.

"Can we take a break now?" he asked between breaths.

"Fine. Roll over and let me heal you." She ordered and knelt down next to him.

It was well after a half hour before she was finished healing him. He was after all, almost completely covered in blood. Four hours of practice was more than Uryuu really could bare so, his energy was almost drained and she had to fix that too.

"Jeez! Is this how you train those kids?" he asked.

"No. I train them way harder than this. For them, this is child's play, literally. There are five levels to my blades of water. They're already fighting against level 4. You're still on level one." She answered in her melancholy tone.

"I don't think I have enough reiatsu for this. Is there an easier way of doing this?" he questioned as he stood up.

"Okay, fine. If you're seriously that weak than you can have this." She answered and handed him a flat tube.

"What's this?" he asked examining the odd object.

"It channels your reiatsu into any desirable shape and density if you can't make Seele Schneider on your own. It's pretty much for a ten-year-old so; it's good for a beginner." She answered.

"So how's this work? Do you just channel energy into it and it will compress whatever reiatsu you put in?" he asked.

"Pretty much. You have to continually put in more reiatsu or it will fade. It drains you out of some of your reiatsu but it's better than blowing out most of your energy just to make it take shape. Come on, try it out." She said turning to him.

He focussed his energy into the tube and a pale blue sword came out. It glowed and made a silent humming noise. Nausicaa's was much different than his. Hers never made a noise and it was incredibly strong.

"Why isn't mine like yours? Yours is already in a solid form and doesn't make any noise." He whined.

"That's because my reiatsu is greater than yours. I'm also very efficient when it comes to fighting. Now come on. We'll perfect this stage of Seele Schneider and you should be able to defend yourself adequately when you go to Hueco Mundo." She answered in an annoyed voice. Her face was always emotionless during this time.

Uryuu finally perfected it and it was nearly lunch time so they raced back to the mansion and ate. Three hours later they were on their way home. The two parted ways and the next day they were greeted by Ichigo and the others.

"Hey what's up guys? We're gonna' have lunch together. Do you wanna' join us?" Ichigo asked in his casual way.

The six of them went up to the roof of the school and they began to eat. Nausicaa didn't eat anything as usual but was just looking out past the protective fence. She just kept looking while they kept talking. Suddenly she climbed up the fence and started running away.

"Oh damn it! I hope no one saw me do that. Visibility reduced to 0!" she said quietly.

"Hey Nausicaa! Where are you going?" Rukia yelled. Just then her pager began to ring.

"OI! Rukia! What is it?" Ichigo yelled. Her eyes narrowed.

"It's a big hollow. It's in the south district of Karakura Town. Time to go." Rukia replied grimly. Ichigo nodded and in a flash they were changed instantly into shingami and were racing off the way Nausicaa had gone a few minutes before.

By the time they got there Nausicaa had already finished off the hollow and was holding a child in her arms. As usual his chain was cut. Ichigo did the soul burial and now Rukia and Ichigo were both staring at her.

"Ok, what?" she asked blankly.

"Alright I'll break it to her," Rukia said,"Nausicaa, what happened to your clothes?"

"What? They're perfectly- OH MY GOD!" Nausicaa yelled as she looked down. Her uniform was scorched. Now it looked like she was wearing a frayed tank top and shorts.

"Looks like we have to send you to Uryuu." Ichigo almost laughed at saying this. Nausicaa kicked him in his ribs and he started to yell wildly.

So they ran off back to school and Nausicaa ran so fast that she practically flew there. As usual Uryuu was in the sewing room showing Orihime how to sew her stuffed bear. Nausicaa was just a blur when she ran into the storage closet and opened the door a bit.

"Uh Uryuu... I've got a little problem." She whispered behind the door.

"Uhhh... what did you do?" he asked trying to see what was wrong.

"I kind of fought a fire type hollow and my uniform got frayed. Do you think you can fix it?" she asked shyly.

"Ok but third period starts in ten minutes. You're gonna have to wear something else." He replied smartly.

"Well what do we have here that I can wear?" she inquired.

"Well..." he began.

Five minutes later...

"Oh God NO! I'm not wearing this! Orihime can't you just get another one that's like mine?" she yelled behind the locked door.

"I'm sorry Nausicaa. This is all the school has left that's an extra. You'll just have to wear it. Besides, I think you look cute in it!"Orihime replied cheerfully.

Rukia, Uryuu and Ichigo heard pounding behind the door and soon the door fell over and Nausicaa was sitting on Orihime. She looked more annoyed than ever and was making a tight fist. Everyone just stared at the sight of this.

"I hate this. The next time you try to get me into this stupid thing, I'm gonna grab extra clothes." She yelled angrily.

"Um, wow Nausicaa... you look kind of... pretty..." Uryuu said blushing. Nausicaa was wearing a girl's uniform with a skirt, bow and everything girly.

"Hey hot stuff!" Kon yelled as he popped out of Uryuu's bag.

"Holy crap! WTF is that thing??" she yelled as she looked at it in disgust. She jumped on his head and began to beat the stuffing out of him.

"Easy Nausicaa. That's just Kon. He's perverted in every way. He was broken again so I had to repair him." Uryuu said holding Nausicaa's arms. By now Kon was flatter than a pancake and face down in his own stuffing.

"Sorry, it's my usual reaction to things I hate." She replied as she stopped kicking.

So the day went on as usual except for the fact that all of the guys began to check out Nausicaa. Uryuu told her that her clothes would be fixed by next week and then she went home. She thought she would go to the park for a walk in the moonlight to recharge her after such a long day. She was walking out in the field enjoying the flowers when something drew her attention.

"Good evening Miss Nausicaa." A voice whispered in her ear.

She jumped back a little and found herself once again encircled by another group of arrancar. She looked at all of them and found four Espada were among them. There were six in total and the one with pink hair came to her.

"Come with us. Aizen-sama wants to have a discussion with you." He sneered.

"To hell with your Aize-"she stopped as six swords were quickly around her throat and were beginning to draw blood.

"Uh-uh. You don't have a choice in the matter. Either you come or, your precious other half will come and claim you." He chuckled. Her head bent down and her hair came around her face,

"Heh, damn it." She whispered with a small, odd grin.


	9. Taken

**Not Alone Anymore**

Days passed and no one had seen Nausicaa. It was like she had never existed and was gone from the Earth. Only Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad and he remembered who she was. One week had passed and Uryuu couldn't find her anywhere so, he decided to pay a visit to his father.

"Rouken, tell me about Nausicaa." He asked quietly.

"Why is that? What do you want to know about her?" Rouken finally said.

"I know they took her to Hueco Mundo. I just don't know why." He answered sternly.

"Here's a question for you. If you knew what she had done, would you still save her?" Rouken asked quietly.

"Of course I would! Why wouldn't I?" Uryuu yelled.

"Oh, you say that now. Well considering that you're so intent on this. Here's how it all began..."

Nausicaa kicked and screamed to no end. She shook furiously to get away. She knew where they were taking her and she kept jumping and hoping that there was some small chance that she could break free and get out.

"Oh my, aren't you a pretty girl. Mizukani Nausicaa, we finally meet. I'm so glad that I had you come here." He remarked slyly in his gentle tone.

He pulled her face close to him. Nausicaa twisted her head and finally wrenched it free of his grasp. She turned her head hard and it managed to collide with Aizen's face. Aizen sat up and rubbed his sore cheek.

"To hell with you and all of this! I'd rather rot in a cell!" she yelled. Her hair was now in strands all across her face.

"My, aren't you the lively one. Well, have it your way. You can be one of my Espada's test subjects." He said sweetly. In a moment the pink haired Espada came into the room.

"Szayel, take this girl to one of your, "Happy Chambers," and keep her there for the next little while." Aizen ordered.

"Yes Aizen-sama, with pleasure." He said as he bowed deeply. He stood up and turned to walk out as the servant holding Nausicaa followed directly behind.

Nausicaa stopped kicking because she knew what the chamber was. It was a pitch black room that rendered the person absolutely and completely without feelings. They would just be a mindless doll and easy to manipulate into whatever people wanted her to think and do. She was sweating and breathing heavily as they neared heavy doors.

Why do you follow Aizen? It's clear that you hate him." She asked as the guard left. Nausicaa was sitting in the thin ray of light that came from the doors.

"Well aren't you the sharp one? You'll be so useful to me." He answered slyly as the door slammed shut, leaving Nausicaa in absolute darkness.

"He didn't answer me. Idiot." She said as she fell over and slept.

As he walked away he was quietly thinking to himself.

"This will be fun. I'll finally have an intelligent person to work with. After all, she is His daughter." Szayel quietly remarked to himself. He let out a small evil grin.

Uryuu sat in his bed and thought about what he had just learned. It was well past midnight and he was still sitting there and thinking about the news. The entire time he was looking at her repaired uniform.

"This can't be. I don't believe it." He said finally as he fell asleep.


	10. Dreams

**Not Alone Anymore**

"So it's agreed! We're going to the arcade!" Orihime screamed.

"I didn't even agree to this! You just set me up with this little 'play day' shenanigan!" Nausicaa said as they dragged her there.

"Well you're already here so you might as well enjoy it. Trust me, it'll get better." Ichigo said cheerfully.

"NO! TRUST ME! IT"LL GET WORSE!" Nausicaa yelled as she tried to shake free of their grasp.

"OH, JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! JUST ENJOY THE DAY!" Renji yelled behind his back.

"DON'T YOU START A FIGHT YOU CAN'T FINISH!" Nausicaa yelled back.

"OH YEAH?" Renji screamed in her face.

"YEAH! BRING IT JERK!" Nausicaa exclaimed.

"If you two are done, we've arrived." Chad said calmly.

"Whether you like this or not Nausicaa, you've got to come in." Ichigo said annoyed.

"But-" Nausicaa began but they had already dragged her past the doors.

The group played every game there and they tried to teach Nausicaa how to play but she was as helpless as a kitten. She tried playing DDR but failed badly. Combat games and musical games were the only ones she could play decently. Throughout the day she just sat on the bench and watched everyone else play.

"Hey! I know you! You were the science and math nerd at the school, right?" a boy said as his partner was rummaging around through his bag.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Nausicaa screamed as she punched the guy square in the face. He fell over and was out cold.

"Aw crap." Nausicaa said as she ran out the doors.

There was a crowd watching the scene and so after that they all scattered back to their games and pretended like nothing happened. The EMS had to come and haul the guy away to the hospital and Nausicaa was nowhere to be found. The group split up and searched for Nausicaa everywhere. Rukia and Uryuu found her in one of the park's trees.

"OI! Nausicaa! Come down here! I JUST WANT TO TALK!" Uryuu shouted.

Nausicaa reluctantly obeyed and jumped off. She landed in front of Rukia and began to look away from her. Rukia was really annoyed at this point.

"What was the whole scene back there?" Rukia screamed.

"I told you it would've gotten worse if you brought me in there. Yeah, I forgot to tell you that I'm terrible with socializing..." Nausicaa replied reluctantly. Rukia's eye began to twitch.

"Say what?" Rukia asked dumbly.

"IQ of 169 in school and -100 in society!" Nausicaa said happily.

"Uh-huh. So now we know to never take you to a public forum ever again. Come on, the others are waiting." Rukia replied behind her back.

The group had gotten back together at a coffee shop. Within fifteen minutes Nausicaa had already downed 6 lattes and blew 30 on pinball. Eventually she had hit 2 million points and had gotten the high score.

"Oh yeah! You won't play at an arcade but you'll play at a coffee shop?" Ichigo yelled.

Nausicaa turned around slowly so that she could just see him. Ichigo backed into the furthest corner and rolled up into the fetal position. Just then she turned around and smiled.

""It's because it's quiet here! I can finally concentrate in a place like this and they have some decent drinks here!" she laughed.

"Ichigo can't take places like this because he's so loud! He can shout all he wants in arcades and won't get kicked out!" Rukia giggled and everyone laughed at this. Uryuu seemed to be the only ones who noticed.

Uryuu suddenly opened his eyes. The morning rays were already entering through the window. He sat up in his bed and looked outside.

"Just a memory, eh? I wished it had lasted longer." Uryuu whispered as he flopped back down onto his pillow.


	11. Agreement

**Not Alone Anymore**

"So, where are we going?" Nausicaa asked.

"To the opera. We're going to show the whole city your talents." A voice replied.

"I'm five. They're just going to think that I'm some kid wishing to be taken seriously." Nausicaa remarked looking away in disgust.

"Nonsense! We'll show the world how strong you are. If you do this, you can do anything." The voice said as it began to fade away into the oncoming darkness.

Nausicaa found herself before a figure in luminous robes. She sensed that she was familiar but she couldn't remember who she was. The figure smiled and took a step closer to Nausicaa.

"Who are you?" Nausicaa inquired plainly.

"I'm shocked that you don't even know your own mother." The figure replied sweetly.

"M-Mother? Oh, right! How could I have forgotten you? Liandra, the kindest and cleverest queen in the history of rulers. Or, as you prefer, Mizukani Ayame!" Nausicaa replied sarcastically.

"That's no way to talk to your mother. You know what? I'll tell you a secret about your father." The former ruler said kindly.

"Really? I'd rather know how to get out of here than something in the past." Nausicaa retorted as her ears perked up.

"There is no way out of here. For once you are going to have to rely on someone other than yourself. Those people will try to awaken Argorot and you will be left in this darkness that you fear so much. All you can do is act. However, I will tell you that you can't use your eyes because they'll be able to use it against you." The queen told her all of this and Nausicaa kept her usual stern face.

"You know me. I'm terrible at acting." She replied sternly.

"Why not make a deal with Vandu?" replied the Monarch.

"Great, now I'm making deals with the grim reaper. I guess I have no choice." Nausicaa sighed. Suddenly the light disappeared and a blue-cloaked figure appeared where her mother had stood. It wore a hood and it spoke with a harsh voice.

"I hear you want to make a deal?" the hooded figure asked.

"Of course. I need to wipe out all of my feelings. Nothing scares me from making this deal." Nausicaa answered in a quiet voice.

"Those feelings which you had acquired after meeting those people in the Human world?" It said mockingly.

"What are you implying?" Nausicaa inquired with a harsh tone.

"Me? I'm merely just warning you of what I'm going to do to you to forget those feelings." Was the simple reply of the hooded dealer.

"At this point, nothing scares me." The girl firmly repeated.

"I'll hide your feelings for now. But, they will slowly come back, you will be reckless for the same amount of time that they were hidden. Is it a deal?" It asked devilishly.

"Of course. But, after I make this deal. I want to see my mother one more time." Requested the stern girl.

"Of course, my dear." Was the only reply that came from that hood.

A gloved hand came from the robe and it touched her forehead. All of her memories of the people who made her smile and cry came rushing out. After that the hooded figure left and that luminous woman came back.

"My daughter wishes to ask me something?" was the only question that emerged from the woman's lips.

"Tell me about what my father has to do with any of this." The emotionless girl demanded.

They talked for five minutes about the secret but it seemed like an eternity. The girl awakened from her dream and sat up in the darkness. A day had passed since she had slumbered. The door opened shortly after and she stood up to see two figures blocking the doorway. She walked closer to see their faces.

"So, princess, are you willing to work with us?" asked the tall man.

No reply came.

"She'll come with me to the laboratory for testing." Said the other.

"I'm hungry." Was all the girl said.

"My guest is hungry. You know what to do. You have the files so act accordingly to them." Replied the tall figure as it turned its back and walked away.

Long after the one man had left the other turned to Nausicaa. He was flipping through some pages and then put them back into a folder. The man held out his hand to Nausicaa.

"Won't you join me for dinner, Mizuka Aleena?" he asked slyly.

Reluctantly, the girl took his hand and they walked out of the darkness.


End file.
